Hyelin
Seo Hyelin is the 2nd youngest member and the Lead Vocal of EXID. She was meant to be an original member of the group but didn't debut with EXID to focus on work.https://exid-official.jp/profile She made her official debut when she was added to EXID after three of EXID's members left and formed BESTie. History Pre-debut Hyelin had wanted to be a singer from a young age, she was so passionate about this dream that once when her father implied she couldn't do it, she didn't speak to him for months.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qu7uKBlr1hc She joined Superstar K3 in 2011.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9moywo7TZMY EXID After auditioning and training with EXID's original company, AB Entertainment, she was going to be a member of the original lineup of EXID but left before debut. However, after three original members left, she was added to the lineup again for her impressive vocals and dancing to create the five-member group known since then.https://www.soompi.com/2012/07/31/exid-reveals-two-new-members-prior-to-comeback/ "Hyerin will also contribute to the group’s vocals. The competition was tough but she was able to beat them out with her powerful vocals and outstanding dance skills earning her place in the group." 2016 In 2016, EXID promoted their first full album Street. It was on this album that the long awaited duo of Hyelin and Jeonghwa would come with the song "Are You Hungry?". Other than this bright and quirky track, Hyelin only participated in group tracks for this album. It was also during this year that she gained some fans for her pixie cut hairstyle. 2017 Due to Solji's thyroid condition, Hyelin had to take over Main Vocalist responsibilities in EXID's songs and performances. Because she was the only member with enough skill in her upper range to stand in for Solji, she had to sing Solji's parts in their older songs. She also had to take over all adlibs of new songs. EXID's first promotions without Solji began with "Night Rather Than Day" from their third mini album Eclipse where the music is more chill and less exciting than their normal music. Because of this more laid-back style, she's able to relax a bit without straining her voice too much or putting too much stress on herself. EXID came back with "DDD" and the mini album Full Moon in November of the same year and with that album came a solo track for Hyelin which she participated in writing for. The solo track was called "Foolish" and was Hyelin's first solo song since joining EXID. 2018 EXID first promoted in 2018 in April with the single album "Lady". This song and it's promotions caused Hyelin's popularity to rise more than ever before as she sings the highest note to be in an EXID song on it, and because of her newly long and straight black hair. Her dance skills were also shown off much more in this comeback than previous comebacks, as footwork was more emphasized and this is something Hyelin is much more comfortable with and good at than their normal sexy style of dancing that emphasizes their hips.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_9iTJ9F2zm0&t=343s Solo work Music * "Foolish", Hyelin solo Full Moon (2017) TV Shows References Category:Hyelin Category:Members Category:EXID